The present invention relates to a support structure assembled from sheet metal parts, the parts of which are provided with funnel-shaped rimmed holes and openings centrally going through these rimmed holes and which can be connected by countersunk screws and nuts.
An arrangement of this type has become known, for instance, from German Patent Application DE-C-No. 25 56 137. One field of application of such support structures are frames or housings in which it is important that the parts can be put together with dimensional accuracy and shear forces can be transmitted among them, the screw connection being stressed only by a normal force. If such connections are applied to support structures which in operation are subjected to heavy vibrations having large acceleration values, it has been found, however, that the screw connections have a tendency to loosen. In this connection, it is known per se to use means for securing the screws, for instance, self-locking nuts or screw-securing varnishes. This, however, requires additional effort and great care is required to ensure the desired effect.